Gravity
by Tiptaps
Summary: And neither of them knew the gravity of the situation...[Tykka][Hard Kissing]


**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...if I did, I would have a harem of all the guys in the show.

Bon Apetite!

Gravity

Ty lee stealthily crept through the darkness, stopping every now and then to un-tangle a limb that had snagged on her pink silk outfit. This would be her fifth time of meeting Sokka at their favorite rendezvous point.

It all started the night Ty lee had been working off some of her nervous energy. She did it almost every night in order to go to sleep. That and Mai and Azula didn't mind the quiet time. So on that fateful night a familiar looking boomerang flew past her a few yards away.

Intrigued she had followed it back. What the boomerang led to, to her surprise had been the sarcastic watertribe boy.

Ty lee figured it was the universe telling her it would be a promising night. He was just as surprised as she was. Sokka had pointed and managed a stuttered out "You!"

The pink clad acrobat cracked her knuckles. This was going to be a great way to work off some energy. The view wasn't that bad either.

She smiled.

He smirked.

Fifteen minutes into the fighting, Ty lee had the upperhand.

Just a few more taps... Ty lee delievered the final blows to his torso and left arm, and smiled brightly in satisfaction as the effects came through.

Then, gravity being gravity, and Sokka being Sokka, lost his balance and fell forward...onto Ty lee.

Ty lee, not expecting this and not having enough strength to support his weight, quickly lost her balance also.

Gravity took care of sending them crashing to the ground...and their lips colliding with the others.

That was when Sokka discovered that she tasted like sugar, and also when Ty lee discovered that the sulky watertribe boy tasted, yes, just as good as he looked.

_That was the first kiss. _

The night after that, Ty lee decided to go back to the scene of the "crime" hoping that Sokka, (as he told her his name afterwards) would be there.

She wasn't let down.

Sokka had propped himself against a tree, trying to look cool. Ty lee giggled.

He tossed his boomerang at her in one smooth motion, making it easy for her flip up and catch it. True to form, she brought the boomerang back. Or was it the boomerang bringing her back?

Sokka had met her halfway grasping the boomerang with his hand and pulling her nose to nose to with him.

_That had quickly led up to the second kiss. _

The third night Ty lee decided to play around with the routine a little. After Sokka tossed her the boomerang, she flipped off into the surrounding bushes, "Come and get me if you can!" Was her playful challenge.

Ten minutes of Sokka cursing and fumbling around in the dark, he finally spotted a bit of pink behind a bush. He had never been so happy to see pink in his life.

Using his "famed" warrior sneak skills he silently crept up to the bush. Sokka quickly snaked his hands through the rough branches, and pulled a squealing Ty Lee out and onto his lap. After picking all the leaves out of her braid, he closed the gap between them.

_That was the third kiss. _

The fourth time they had met, Sokka went through the same routine of tossing the boomerang to her, and she went through the same routine of catching it and flipping back.

Gleefully, Ty lee ran up to Sokka and embraced him, gracefully wrapping both her legs around his torso. Sokka, a bit stunned had automatically reached to steady her, his calloused hands reaching around the smooth exspance of exsposed back. Ty lee giggled at his fumbling. He was so cute when he fumbled.

"Can't handle me that well can you?" Ty lee said, her gray eyes dancing mischievously. Sokka's sapphire eyes had narrowed determinedly as his lip poked out slightly.

Before he could retort with one of his usual witty sayings, Ty lee put his mouth to better use.

_That was the fourth kiss. _

Now, Ty lee flipped agilely out into the open, her animated gray eyes eagerly scanning the terrain for her favorite blue clad warrior. All she found was his boomerang propped against a tree.

Confused, the lively girl quickly went over to check it out. Maybe he was just responding to the call of nature. Yes! That had to be it.

Confident in her conclusion, she bent down and gingerly picked up the blue boomerang. Unfortunately she never saw him coming...Until he jumped out of the tree and tackled her to the ground with a grace Ty lee didn't know he had. Sapphire blue eyes looked down at her own surprised slate ones, with an heir of smugness.

"Who can't handle who now?" Sokka said, smirking with satisfaction.

Ty lee scowled cutely and huffily blew her bangs out of her face. "That doesn't mean you necessarily have the upper hand." "I have it in my right mind to tap you out!"

She tried to bring her hands up to her defence only to find that Sokka had pinned them securely to her sides. It seemed that he wasn't bumbling around at all tonight. He probably even had it all planned out!

Ty lee looked back up at Sokka, exasperated. The warrior boy smiled infuriatingly at the pouting pink girl. "What would you have done if you tapped me out anyway?" "All the good that would've done is made me fall on you, like a sack of potatoes." "Then you would've had to wait until the feeling came back into my body."

Ty lee scowled again, she hated losing. "You planned this didn't you?"

Sokka just smiled smugly again. Then he slowly brought her hands over her head. His gaze then turned serious.

"Listen, we're moving out tommorrow, so this will be the last time until we meet again."

Ty lee's slate eyes clouded up glumly.

Sokka leaned down and tweaked her nose with his lips. "I just wanted to give you one last kiss for the road to remember me by."

Ty lee looked up at Sokka's eyes. There was a solemn look to them, with a confidence mixed in-between. There was also something else...A hint of...Mischievousness?

Before the pink acrobat could think more on the matter, Sokka slanted his mouth over hers. Ty lee responded back exuberantly.

Sokka pressed his mouth down onto hers harder, memorizing every ounce of silky texture and every taste of sugar. Nothing in his life had ever tasted as sweet as Ty lee. Shifting his arms slightly, he clasped both of her wrists with one hand and brought the other one down to caress the side of her exsposed stomach, leaving goose bumps in it's wake.

The pink contortionist wrapped both legs around Sokka's waist in an attempt to get closer. In response Sokka traced the contour of her lips with his tongue, and gently nipped her lower lip. Ty lee gasped in surprise, and her eyes widened then fluttered closed when Sokka took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. If he thought she tasted sweet before, it was exscrutiatingly so now. They both slid their tongues teasingly over one anothers, exploring every inch of the way.

Ty lee let out a little moan as Sokka withdrew to explore her throat. Her stomach felt as if she had just done a double flip off the trapeze. His teeth grazed against her porcelain skin as he found a freckle on her throat to amuse himself with. Sokka nibbled at the spot then drew it into his mouth to suck on. He repeated that process twice. Ty lee slipped her nimble hands out from his hand and into his hair, and skillfully untied his wolftail. Sokka returned from her neck and pressed one last kiss against her mouth. A few moments later they parted, panting, and stared at each other in wonder.

The water-tribe warrior was the first to come to his senses. He rolled off of Ty lee and gathered his hair back up in his tie. Ty lee got up from the ground and dusted herself off, removing the dead leaves from her hair. Sokka bent down and picked up his boomerang, reluctant to leave. The moment had come for them to part ways.

They both nodded to each other and went back to their seperate camps. Hearts bittersweet.

Sokka smiled secretly to himself at what Ty lee would find in the morning.

_That was the fifth kiss._

Ty lee awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She rolled over in her covers and stretched langoriously. She edged her feet over the side of her bed and made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

Ty lee loved the benefits of traveling with a Princess.

She reached over into the shower area and turned the knob, waiting for the water to heat up. As she was waiting the spunky girl made her way to the mirror to take down her hair. She skillfully un-braided her hair, and put her ties by the, now foggy mirror. The water, now properly steamed, was calling her name out. She bounced over to the shower and hopped in. Hopefully the other girls had already gotten their showers in.

Ty lee had the tendancy of using all the hot water...

After her usual of about 15 minutes in the shower, Ty lee hopped out and proceeded to go to the mirror to put her hair back up. She whiped deftly through the fog on her mirror, and braided her hair back up. As she put the final tie in, it was then, when she looked in the mirror, she saw _it_. A suspious looking red spot on the right side of her neck in the exact place Sokka had nipped at her freckle...

And everything...fell into place.

"Ooohh when I get my hands on that boy there will be a definite limp in his step!" Ty lee ranted to her reflection.

_'How will I explain this to Mai and Azula?!?!' _

**And that was the _Hickey_.**

--Fin

Please Review! I'm thinking about either writing Vigiliant (about an overprotective Sokka) or Three's a crowd ( about somebody else crushing on Sokka) review and let me know which one you'd like to read first!

Love Love

TipTaps


End file.
